Big Bad Secrets
by YgritteTheRedHairArcher217
Summary: This, is the story about Cerise Hood and her siblings, Ramona and Aaron Wolf and how they deal with the struggles of keeping their family secret. There will be romance, drama, and mystery around every corner. Read and see what happens next in this wicked tale.


Chapter One

Cerise Hood

The sun was slowly starting to set on the horizon, casing the tranquil forest below in a heavenly like glow. The sweet, like fresh picked grapes on a warm summer's day, scent of rain was thick in the air, as I watched from my perch upon a large and was covered in a thick layer of moss oak tree stump, my older sister, Ramona and younger brother, Aaron practice their sparing skills, before a Big Bad meeting with our pack, which of course, I wasn't invited to.

You see, unlike my siblings I'm technically not part of the Wolf clan. It's not because they don't like me. I mean, how could they like me when they don't even know I hexist. I was suddenly brought out of my train of thought by a loud victorious howl coming from Ramona, as she started to stump her feet, while dancing little circles around a very annoyed Aaron who was sprawled out, like a flatten pancake upon the ground.

"You cheated!" Aaron snarled, springing back up onto his feet, while glaring daggers towards our jovially sister, who suddenly stopped her little happy cheer, so that she could glare back at him.

"I did not!" Ramona screeched, tightening her fists into tiny tight balls at her sides, which was a clear sign Aaron pressed one of her buttons.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. I never cheat!" Ramona let out a very animalistic like growl, as her eyes started to flash from their normal stormy grey color to a fierce wolfish gold.

"Ramona, just admit you cheated. I'm really not in the mood to pick a fight with you. I got more important things to worry about than your cub like antics." Aaron huffed, crossing his arms over his muscular, due to our wolfish genes that we inherited from our dad's side of the family tree, chest, trying to look all big and bad, which if you got to know my little brother, he was far from that title. A stink bug is more frightening than him.

Aaron's the type that rarely showed his true emotions in front of people, and I think because of that they are afraid of him. He would rather have people fear him than be friends with them. Don't get me wrong, Aaron is a great guy and a wicked a brother. He loves and would protect his pack until the day his story ends, but sometimes, I wish Aaron would stop trying to be a lone wolf and let people outside of our family into his life. But, I would never tell him that, because than I'll consider myself a hypercritic. Here I am, wishing my brother would let more people into his pack when I try to avoid people as much I can, like they are the plague. Ramona, who like me can be very shy, at times talks more to our fellow classmates than Aaron and I combined.

"I won't admit I cheated, because I did no such a thing. Is your skull really that thick that you won't believe me, your own flesh and blood? I didn't cheat, Aaron. You're just mad, because you got your butt kicked by a girl." Ramona smirked, copping Aaron's posture, while starting to let her guard down, just a tad.

"Aaron, relax, before you burst an artery. Ramona didn't cheat. She just won fair and square, so there is no need to get all huffy and puffy," I soothed, flashing my, could be moodier than a hormonal cow, at times, brother an alpha like glare, which he returned with an annoyed huff, followed by an eye roll.

"And, Ramona for your information, you both are acting like cubs. This is why I hate when you guys spar. You're always bickering like pack of coyotes, no worse than that. You guys act like Uncle Barwolf and Dad during pack meetings." I could feel my temples starting to throb with how ridiculous some of my family members' arguments can be; like a prime explain, Ramona and Aaron's little spat over a stupid sparing match.

"Wait a spell, how do you know that Uncle Barwolf and Dad argue like a bunch of coyotes during a pack meeting, the same meetings you're not aloud to go to. Unless, there is a little secret you're not telling us, dear sister." Aaron questioned, arching one of his brows, while giving me a sly Cheshire Cat like grin, like he knew what my secret was.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, dear brother." I coughed, trying to clear the squeakiness out of my throat, because I didn't want Aaron knowing that I was kind of nervous that he might actually know the identity of my so called, "little secret".

"Don't try to play innocent, Cerise. We know your secret. We know that you've been sneaking off behind Mom's back to go snoop on the pack meetings."

"What do you mean by we?" I looked frantically back and forth from Aaron to Ramona, hoping that she would come to my aid, because Aaron's, like his personality, lectures can be kind of harsh.

"Aaron, don't be such jerk wolf. It's Cerise we're talking to, our sister. Please, show her some respect," Good old Ramona always got my back, even when it comes to a face of with the king of all grouches.

"Cerise, I understand that you want to be part of the pack, but…"

"But, you can't."

"Aaron, will you please quit interrupting me." Ramona sneered, giving our moody brother another one of her famous annoyed glares, before turning to face me, once again.

But, instead of looking iterated like she did with Aaron, there was genuine concern and sympathy racing throughout her dark orbs. I feel like out of anyone in my family, Ramona truly understands me, especially when it comes to the need to be part of both our worlds, and what I mean by worlds, it's to be human and wolf. But, it's kind of hard to be both when you live in world that makes you choose between the two paths. You can never be both.

"It's ok, Ra. Aaron's right, I shouldn't be sneaking off to the pack meetings. It puts us in a lot of danger and I'm sorry." I mumbled, pulling the dark scarlet hood of the magical cloak that I always wore whenever after I decided to venture out of my house, over my face, which was a habit I always did whenever after I was nervous. My cloak was the only thing hiding the evidence of my parents forbidden romance from the eyes of the land, that I'm force live in, corruptive society.

"Cerise, you don't have apologize when you didn't do anything wrong. No one caught you, so we're still safe and you don't have to wear that thing all the time. I mean, doesn't it get hot under there?" Ramona asked, while pointing one of her claw like and were painted in a dark shade of maroon nail plush, nails at my cloak, like it was a pest that wouldn't leave us alone.

"Oh sometimes, I forget I'm wearing this. Besides, I'm fine. It's not too hot under here, actually it's quite comfortable." I gave my worried sister a reassuring smile, before hocus focusing my gaze down at my shoes, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the none convicting looks both her and Aaron were now giving me.

"Cerise, when you're around Ra, Mom, Dad, or even I, don't be ashamed to show off your Big Bad genes. Be proud of who you are."

"Easy for you to say. Aaron, you and Ra get to show off your Big Bad genes whenever after you guys want to. You get to be proud of who you, while me, on the other hand don't get that privilege. You two are labeled as the next Big Bad wolves, two of the most fearsome of villains, and I get the honor of being the next Little Red Ridding Hood, a poor damsel in distress." I sighed, still trying to glare holes into my shoes, because if I looked back up at my siblings, I probably would have started to cry and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

My siblings felt awful, as it is, because of how the way our future destinies are going to turn out, and I didn't want to make them feel, even worse. Aaron was right about one thing when he was arguing with Ramona, he did have a lot of shick to deal with, but he was always wrong with that statement. He should have changed I into we, because my whole family have a lot shick to deal with. It's part of the burden of keeping a Big Bad secret.

"We should be heading back, soon. I think the meeting starts in about a half an hour and you two still need to get ready." I forced myself to smile and get my act together. I had to be brave for my family and face my density, even though it sucks with a clear couscous and I willing heart.

"You're right, Cer. We should be heading back home. Who wants to race?" Ramona challenged, while crouching down in a running stance, a huge wolfish like grin plastered on her smooth peach colored features.

"I'm in. Maybe, this time you won't cheat." Aaron mocked crouching down beside our, to my surprise instead of with a defensive growl, she returned his little jest with a sly foxlike smirk, sister.

One of the the things, my siblings and I are really good at, is to change a subject before it turns into an awkward pile of goop or worse a scene from one of those Soap Opera shows my mom, sometimes forces me and Ramona to watch whenever after it was her time of the month, because that's the only time she ever watches that crap.

"Oh, it is on like a fairy!" I howled, racing past my smiling, like a bunch of simile cookies siblings, before disappearing into the surrounding shadows, like a phantom.

"Hey, you just cheated!"

*…*…*

 **AN: Hey everyone, I'm back and with the first chapter of the rewritten version of Big Bad Secrets. I hope, you guys enjoyed it. I really worked hard on this, so hopefully you all liked it. Well, if you haven't notice, which I highly debt it, I have deleted the original story, so for all of you who have been following please follow this one now. I would love to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed, or favorite this story. Your guys' words mean the world to me and I love all of your guys' support, so thank you again. Like, all of the ending of to my ANs I would leave you all with some questions and fill free to PM or review me on any ideas that you would love to be put into the story. I will take them into consideration, and who knows maybe they'll make appearance in one of the future chapters. Well anyways, here are the questions.**

 **1.) Who should Aaron date? Melody Piper, Rosabella Beauty, or one of the Royal girls, like for example, Briar Beauty? If you have someone else fill free to request them, because I might choose them, instead of the ones I listed off.**

 **2.) Should Ramona have a boyfriend/crush? If so, who should it be?**

 **3.) Who's POV should be told in the next chapter, Ramona, Cerise, or Aaron's.**

 **For those of you, who haven't followed, reviewed, or favorite me, please do so. But, no flames. Thanks, again to all of my faithful readers. I love you guys and until next time.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Ygrittetheredhairarcher217**

 **Ps. I'm sorry for those of you who like to watch Soap Operas, if I may have offended you in this chapter, but I'm not a big fan of them, so sorry, again.**


End file.
